Betrayal
by allee-she-sha
Summary: Tony breaks a promise. This is my first serious fic so help would be greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Wow, with summer here I finally have some time to write! I am so very pleased to bring you this piece. I must have been in an angst-y mood when I wrote it so i do apologize if it brings you down. Please enjoy, and please review as well. Like other writers here, my ego tends to inflate a bit with every review I see. So please, review for the sake of my ego :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or any of his affiliates. I do, however, own Cassie- the whore-tramp. **

"No, Pepper! Pepper! I just- get OFF of me Claire! Pep, just listen to me! Turn around, please!"

She whirled.

"Why? What is there to listen to? Maybe you planned to regale me with a heroic tale about how you TRIED to stop her but you just COULDN'T say no! Right? Tell me I'm wrong Tony! Tell me!" The hurt and betrayal was clear in her eyes. He had screwed up _big_ time. There was no coming back from this. He stared at her stupidly with his mouth gaping. He didn't know what to say.

She flashed a painful grimace of a smile and walked out the door. The clicking of her heels fading away…

Charlotte or whatever the hell her name was stepped out of the bedroom wearing his shirt. She batted her eyes coquettishly and asked in that ridiculously high-pitched voice of hers,

"Coming back to bed, Tony?" He rolled his eyes. He turned to look at her fully and in a restrained voice,

"I think you should leave, Clara." She fumed,

"It's Cassie, actually."

"Whatever, _Carla_, just tell Jarvis where you live and he'll call you a cab."

Callie stood there for a moment in shock but disappeared for a moment and reappeared fully dressed. She stalked past him and left, nose in the air.

Tony sank to the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. This wasn't supposed to happen.

**Shorter than I remember... hmm... oh well. If this does well, I'll post another chapter *hint hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I really couldn't wait to get another chapter up because the first one was so dang short. This one and the first one should really be in one chapter but what are you going to do? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it... damn.**

**Chapter 2:**

Pepper wept.

She took out a bottle of bourbon.

She wept.

She cracked it open and drank from the bottle.

She wept.

She fell on the bed and closed her eyes.

She wept.

THE NEXT DAY

Pepper woke groggily. She glanced at the clock. 9:45 in the morning. She smiled bitterly to herself. 'Late for work, are we?' She hoped he had the sense to know that she wasn't coming in today. She chuckled, to hell if he didn't, he'd just have to wonder. Pepper pulled herself out of bed and into the living room. She noticed her phone sitting on a table. When she pressed a button she saw she had 14 missed calls from Tony. She dropped the phone and went to the coffee pot.

She managed to get through one whole day. She tried not to think about him but every time she saw his name in an email or saw his face on the TV, a stab of pain and hurt punctured her through. She sat down on the bed. She had long abandoned the bottle of liquor, it was a moment of weakness but she made it. She had decided that she would go into work tomorrow, she had to plan for the gala anyway. She would be a mask of indifference, he obviously didn't care about her anymore, the least she could do would be to meet him halfway. With this thought, Pepper settled down to try and sleep.

Pepper wept.

**Don't worry, I will not end it like this! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers! I'm kind of on a roll here with updates, so I'm just going with it. I promise they WILL get longer, I'm just trying to get the story set up. I'm starting a new job and visiting family in the next few days so I may or may not keep the updates going, we'll see... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Cassie's still mine though...**

**Chapter 3:**

Tony grunted in frustration after what must have been at least the thirteenth time he got sent to voicemail on Pepper's phone. Her home phone wasn't working either. He ran his hand through his hair. He didn't want to go see her himself, he wasn't sure he could handle breaking down right in front of her. He had to let her know how sorry he was. And grovel on his knees for another chance. Maybe if she forgave him in time, they could still go as a couple as planned to the gala Pepper had made very… noticeable on his calendar with three colors of highlighter and numerous stars and exclamation marks.

How could he have messed up this badly? Pepper had gone on a business trip to London for him for a few days. Tony, lonely and bored did what Tony usually did when lonely and bored; he cruised the town while partially intoxicated. He met Cayley or Carla or whatever in a small bar downtown. He had a few too many drinks and BAM! Instant relapse into the playboy lifestyle. Sure he asked himself what he was doing a few times on the way home but that small voice was quickly squashed with another scotch. He laid the blonde out on his bed when suddenly he heard a soft gasp. He looked up and felt instantly ashamed and horrified to find his girlfriend standing there with an equal look of shame and horror on her face. He tried to say something but she was already out the door and down the stairs. He followed but, well… you know the rest. Tony sighed and stood up. He paced for a while weighing his options. He could feign insanity, but then he would be locked away, _never_ seeing her again. He could go to her and beg and plead and refuse to leave her doorstep until she talked to him, like he said, he was too afraid of blubbering and not being able to get anything intelligible out. Or… he could let her go. Tony shook his head, he wasn't THAT desperate yet… he sat down again and picked up the phone. A fourteenth call couldn't hurt… right?

**I promise! They will be longer in the future! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! I have finally listened! I wrote some extra to this so hopefully you guys will like it more :)**

**Disclaimer: Nada. But I now own Matt Dawes! And Janine! :D**

**Chapter 4:**

Pepper walked calmly into her office. She noticed the absolutely huge arrangement of roses on her desk. She eyed them in disdain and worked around them. Her secretary, Janine, walked into her office with the daily Mt. Everest that was her inbox. Janine noticed how distracted she seemed and called her on it.

"I've just never seen you this way... is something wrong?" She had asked, worried.

"Uh... yeah... yeah Janine, everything's... fine." Janine frowned at her and raised an eyebrow. She smartly walked over to the door and shut it. When she returned to Pepper's desk, her hands were on her hips.

"Now no one is listening. Spill it, Potts." It was a command, not a suggestion.

"I... Tony- I caught Tony... cheating... on me." Janine's eyebrows rose up to her hairline.

"Tony? Are you sure?"

"Yes Janine." Pepper felt bad about snapping at her but it didn't bother Janine.

"You're certain? Because I have _never _seen that man more in love with a woman than you. And you know I've been here just as long as you have. I've seen the other women he kept company with abd not one of them held his attention the way you do. You should see the way he watches you _walk. _Like he's been blind all his life and just realizing how-" Pepper cut her off.

"I _know _Janine! I can't tell you how many times I tried to tell myself that when I was driving home that night! I tried to tell myself that maybe I'd been too hard on him and didn't listen to him... but then I remembered his expression with _her_. I can tell you he wasn't _trying _to get away at all. He... he-" Pepper stopped and broke down. She hated herself for it. She had promised herself, no more tears for that man. Janine rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry Pepper, I really am." She paused a moment. "Want me to send him to the Finance meeting today? You know he hates those the worst." Pepper tried to smile but it came out looking like a grimace.

"No, thanks Janine... for listening." She smiled.

"Hey, no worries, it's what I'm here for... sorta." The phone rang, forcing Janine back to her post and leaving Pepper to try to pull herself together. Work was the best distraction after all.

She got so lost in planning that when she looked up, it was nearly lunch time. She needed to get out of the building. The invisible but undeniable presence of him was everywhere. On her way to the one coffee machine on the executive floor she just _happened_ to see him leave as she walked in. He started to babble at her unintelligibly but was quickly ushered out by another assistant vying for his attention. She had been shaken and her hands trembled as she was pouring coffee (admittedly soppily) into her mug. She walked back to her office and tried to carry on as usual. She was just saving her document when she heard the door open. She looked up and was met by… him. He smiled shakily, cleared his throat and said quietly,

"Er… h-hey Pepper. I er… I just wanted to know if you l-liked the roses." She looked at him, free of emotion. She stood and walked around her desk to where her purse sat. She threw it over her shoulder, looked him in the eye, and calmly said,

"They're lovely. Thank you." She strode out of the office leaving a deflated Tony behind. As she walked down the halls she wiped her eyes. She had tried so hard not to lose it in front of him and she had only barely succeeded.

She walked down the street to her favorite cafe. She needed the comfort and they had the air conditioner blasting. She ordered her usual and sat at a table to wait. She noticed a man sitting a few tables away looking at her. He had dark hair, almost black and the bluest eyes a person could imagine. He was clean shaven and was wearing a dark suit that contrasted nicely with his skin. He smiled at her and looked down, shyly, almost. She colored slightly and grinned as well. He got up after he was finished and came over to introduce himself.

"Er… hi! I'm Matt. Matt Dawes. Uh… you're Tony Stark's PA, right?" she nodded, "I just was wondering if maybe you'd like to get some coffee some time, if you're free?" She smiled warmly. His hair was dark, like To-his was. His blue eyes made up for it though.

"I'm free after work if you'd like to." they grinned at each other and made plans to meet at a coffee shop downtown after five.

She definitely noticed how attractive he was, he could easily keep up with Tony in that department. Maybe not overshadow, but hold his own.

When she arrived back at the office, the office next to hers… his office, had its door closed and music could be heard. Janine shot her a sympathetic look.

"Has he left at all today Janine?"

"No... the only time I saw him was when he went for coffee, a few minutes before you did. After that he pretty much holed up in there blasting that crap he calls music." Pepper didn't comment further on this. In recent weeks she had grown to like some of his music and actually caught herself singing "Thunderstruck" a few days before she left for London. London. She knew she would always hate that place now. Unfortunate too... she had loved the supply of outrageously tall heels there and found a new favorite tea. She had even brought Tony back a surprise, a skimpy piece of fabric that would have had his temperature rising alarmingly. She chuckled morosely as she thought about how the pleasure of seeing it would belong to someone else... not him. She glared at the door again.

He must be embarrassed about being caught with that blonde so now he was moping. He'd be over it in a few days. She smirked bitterly, he really had her going for those few weeks they had been a couple. Pretending to be caring and… perfect. She had finally given in to sleeping with him the day before she left for London. She had even switched things around to come home a day early, to surprise him. Figures he would throw her away just after he got what he wanted. She cursed herself for falling for it. She _knew_ it might come down to this. Why had she been so upset? Did she really think she could earn exclusivity from the legendary playboy, Tony Stark? She cursed her bad judgement one more time and entered her office. She returned to her work, she just had to get through the rest of the day…

At least she had coffee with Matt to look forward to...

***gasp* A new person is involved! Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no witty comments for you today... D:**

**Disclaimer: Cassie, Sanford, Paulo and Matt are mine. The rest are not, including the iPod.**

**Chapter 5:**

Tony needed coffee. Badly. He worked up the motivation to go to the break room where the coffee machine was located. He filled up his cup and gloomily looked around. Sanford was there. He hated Sanford. Sanford didn't hate him though.

"Well, hey there Tony buddy!"

"Hello, Sanford." Completely monotone.

"How are things with you? Any good parties lately?" Sanford slapped him on the back like they were old pals. "Oh, look who I'm talking to, of course you've been to some good parties!" Sanford's slap caused Tony to slop coffee on his sleeve. He looked at the resulting stain with disinterest. He didn't really care that the coffee was still very hot.

"So, hey Tony, my man, the missus and I are having a little get together next weekend and I was just wondering if maybe you and your lady would like to stop by?" Tony flinched when Sanford mentioned "his lady".

"Mrph." Tony mumbled in response.

"Great! Fantastic really! Oh Sally will be so happy! You know I-" Tony was done listening. He collected his coffee and went to walk out the door, leaving Sanford behind, still talking.

"So, I guess I'll see you later, eh?" Tony didn't respond. On his way out the door Pepper came walking into the break room. He gaped at her. Now was his moment! He could apologize and they could get on with their relationship! He opened his mouth but he tried to start too many sentences at once. She looked at him, rather confused, until he felt a tug on his arm. He whirled to see who had the worst timing ever(!) who needed his attention. Paulo, an assistant to the head of finances (maybe, he didn't quite remember) was shoving documents into his hands and gently leading him to the hallway, talking a mile a minute. Tony glanced back at Pepper. Sanford looked as if he was inviting Pepper to his whatever too. She wasn't listening, which was odd for her. Usually she paid attention to even the lowest employees. After he shook off Paulo, he retreated to his office.

He was going out of his mind. Tony shut the door to his office, he didn't want to be disturbed. He wanted to sit by himself and curse at anything that would listen about his stupidity. He _wanted_ to run next door, press her against the wall and kiss her until she listened to him, but that could have some messy consequences if she didn't want to see him. Actually... he probably didn't need another sexual harassment charge against him again... those usually turned out messy. He sighed. How could a woman have this kind of influence over him? A year ago, Tony would have been over this in a few days and already have banged the best friend of the woman he cheated on. And her neighbor. And her neighbor's best friend. But that all went out the window with her. Not Pepper. Something was different about her. Her little smile would just not leave him alone! Every single time he tried to close his eyes, she was there. She was occupying his mind. Another thing that wouldn't leave him was the look in her eye when she had found him that night. Such hurt and betrayal. Cassandra or whatever her name was had been ignoring him, not that he cared. When they had run in to each other at a store, she turned up her nose at him and stalked away. Or at least, that's what Rhodey had said, he was staring at a tool with the brand "Mr. Pepper's Handy Tools". It had been a tough time. And she didn't even respond to flowers! He had bought the biggest, most elaborate bouquet he could buy and placed it on her desk. Alright, so hoping it would erase everything was a bit of a stretch but he had at least hoped she'd be mad enough about the display to come and _talk_ to him. It would be a thousand times better than this avoidance trick. He didn't think he had ever gone so long without her presence! But he'd be damned before he forced himself on her. He consulted his stress ball.

"I can't just barge in there, she'll think I'm _mental_. But I can't sit around here all the time... I'll go positively bananas! What if she's in there making wedding plans with some other guy? What if she's crying over me? What if she's _not_? Ugh, I can't take this anymore! ... AND I'm talking to a stress ball! I'm nuts! That's it, I've gone off the deep end. I'd better check myself into the mental hospital. At least there she might take pity on me and visit once in a while! ... and I'm STILL talking to a damn stress ball!"

After a few hours, or days, he really didn't know or care, he exited his office, coffee was calling him again. The poor stress ball had been squashed under his heaviest books in the far corner of his office. He slowly trudged down the hallway, feeling miserable. He received a dirty look from Janine, Pepper's secretary. Oh, so Pepper had told her then. He wondered how many people knew already now that Janine knew. Janine was infamously known as SI's biggest gossip. The company would hate him now and stocks would go down and he would get thrown on his ass and Pepper wouldn't be there to pick him up and he'd never be happy and he'd have to sell the suit off for food and he would be homeless and she wouldn't look at him ever again... he really hated having such a distractible mind sometimes. He expected her door to be closed, her busy inside running his life even if she hated him. To his surprise Pepper's office door was open. He heard a male voice and Pepper's… talking. He peeked in the door.

"- that coffee shop you were telling me about? It's kind of… closed, so I'm just taking you to dinner." Tony growled under his breath. He noticed Pepper blushing slightly and smiling. His insides writhed. She only blushed for _him_. It was something he had prided himself on since she had fist started working for him.

"Um… I guess so. What did you have in mind?"

"I feel in the mood for Italian, what do you think?" Tony resisted the urge to mime him rudely.

"Sounds perfect." They got up to leave. Tony was still in shock outside her door. The man walked past him, jumped a bit when he looked back and said,

"Woah, sorry Mr. Stark, didn't see you there." He would have said something vitriolic but Pepper walked out just then. She glanced at him but quickly turned her attention elsewhere. She took the stranger's hand and strutted towards the elevator. The couple (Tony hated using this word to describe them) looked so... peaceful. Like this was meant to be. He hated it.

Tony was furious, he wanted to rip this insolent pathetic scrap of a human limb from limb for holding her hand.

Tony was miserable, he wanted to break down and start sobbing at the sight of them.

Tony was gleeful, she had actually looked at him! If only briefly.

Tony was… he didn't actually know how he felt. Pepper had already moved on… where did that leave him?

Don't get him wrong, he's happy when she's happy... it's just that... he wanted her to be happy with _him_. If she was gone... what about him? What was he supposed to do? Move on? Get drunk? Get _married_? Die? He wasn't much for moping but she made it so damn hard! He paused. Was he capable of being happy without her? Did he _want_ to be happy without her? He knew the answer to both of those questions...

Not a flying chance in hell.

He walked back to his office and once again sunk into the sweet oblivion that was his iPod playlist... and to retrieve the stress ball out from under its prison. He needed something to talk to again.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not gonna lie… this chapter kinda killed me to write. The end was purely a last minute thing. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:**

Pepper laughed freely.

She had never had such a good time with someone other than Tony. Matt was exceptionally funny and down to earth. He worked at a small law firm downtown and took care of the low class criminals in town. He really wanted to draw, though. He wanted to be an artist. He lived in a two bedroom apartment nearby his office and had a cat. He hailed from Long Island, New York and his uncle and cousin still lived there. Well, they weren't really his uncle and cousin but they and his mother had been very close. His mother was now dead, killed in a tragic accident and his father was now a lunatic. Go figure. Through all what should have been a very somber and depressing story, Matt kept Pepper laughing until the check came. He was very perceptive too. He noticed how she tripped verbally every time she had to say her boss's name. He guessed they had a spat and she told him the whole story. She didn't know why, but it just poured out to Matt's sympathetic ears. He shook his head and put his hand on hers. He told her how much of an idiot that made Tony and she smirked wryly. Pepper told Matt about the gala she was planning and asked if he had any plans a week from Friday. He agreed to be her date and playfully asked if he could get her a corsage. Once, her phone rang with business related chaos but Matt didn't mind, he amused himself by drawing an extremely life-like portrait from memory of Pepper holding a wine glass on a napkin. Pepper was thoroughly impressed. Matt graciously paid the bill, against Pepper's protests and suggested they take a walk in the small garden the restaurant had. Hand in hand, they walked. They discussed their favorite movies (Pepper with _Steel Magnolias_ and Matt with _American Psycho) _and argued for their choice. Pepper pointed out that her choice was a classic but Matt won with his argument.

_'You can't argue that Christian Bale is a fabulous actor, Pepper!' _She giggled and agreed wholeheartedly.

When they finally left, Matt walked Pepper to her car and gave her a shy peck on the cheek and promised to call her later in the week.

All in all, a very successful date.

Pepper sighed happily and sat on the bed. She opened her purse and rooted around for her phone. She pulled out the napkin drawing. She smiled and sat it on the bedside table. She found her phone and paused a minute. Could she risk turning it off? No, she decided, that wouldn't be good in case the company tried to get ahold of her. She set the phone down on her nightstand beside the drawing and got up to get ready for bed.

That night she dreamed for the first time in a week. Matt and she were talking… just talking. Pepper was wearing a light sundress and Matt was in a cool shirt and pants, both were barefoot. They were sitting in a meadow, nowhere near Malibu. Matt reached up and brushed her hair away from her face and came closer. Before their lips could touch she heard a soft whisper.

"Pepper… don't." Pepper turned slowly. Tony was on his knees a few feet away. His eyes were wet and his hand was outstretched towards her. She was bewildered.

"Tony? I- I- I thought you- and her- and…" She was incoherent.

"No! No, I could never-! I- I just-" He was stuttering, something he rarely did. He was obviously in distress.

"Come on Pepper, he had his chance…" Pepper spun. Matt was also reaching towards her. He took her hand and gently pulled her away. Pepper chanced a look back. Tony had sunk to the ground. His head in his hands, shoulders shaking. She considered going back to comfort him. He shouldn't be crying. Not over her.

Pepper's eyes flew open.

She fought to catch her breath. It was entirely unrealistic, she reasoned with herself. He didn't cry and he wouldn't break down in front of her. He probably had already moved on. Her mind _obviously _was trying to hold onto him for some reason.

"It's too late" she said out loud, "He isn't coming back." She flipped the pillow over and tried to go back to sleep. Her eyes caught the napkin drawing sitting in front of the lone picture she had of she and Tony... together. She sighed and reached over. She flipped the picture so their happy faces were staring into the wood of the table. She then rolled over and tried to sleep.

A few miles away, Tony woke with a start. He rubbed his temple with the heel of his hand.

'I'm too late, she isn't coming back.' He thought to himself, morosely. He heaved himself off the garage sofa and headed upstairs to bed. He knew these dreams shouldn't still bother him, he'd been having these sorts of dreams since that awful night. He always woke up miserable. Twice this week he thought it would just be better to stay in bed than go and see reminders of her everywhere he turned.

When he arrived in his bedroom he couldn't fall asleep. Eventually he figured out what the trouble was. This was where he brought Carrie or Casper or whatever. He knew how to fix this.

He ripped the sheets off the bed and dumped them on the floor. He heaved the mattress off the frame and was at a loss of where to dispose of it properly. He noticed his floor to ceiling windows and smiled grimly. Seconds later, the mattress crashed out the window and went hurdling down to the unforgiving rocks below. Tony watched it with satisfaction. He turned back and saw the pile of sheets. Those went out the window next. Tony saw an errant barrette on the bedside table that didn't belong to Pepper. Cauliflower or Candi must have left it for him, his fists clenched. Throwing it out the window wasn't going to be enough. He took it and easily broke it in his hands. He took the two pieces and jammed them in his alarm clock (why he still had one with Jarvis, he didn't know) and hurled the clock out to sea. He was breathing heavily and was shaking. He felt better at least. He took the pillow from his side (the one from the other side was floating in the ocean) and went downstairs to the bedroom Pepper had sometimes used before they were together. He flopped down on the bedspread and fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time since that night.

**Please review! I'm getting desperate!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one's pretty short but it's just dialogue so just deal with it. Also, happy birthday to the commenter who said it was their birthday today! :)**

**Chapter 7:**

"Jarvis, turn on the shop lights. I have to fix the helmet, oil the boots, and a slew of other odd jobs."

"Sir, are you alright this morning?"

"What do you mean, Jarvis?"

"Last night, I noticed you thrashing about both on the sofa and in bed when you finally retired."

"Uh… yeah, just a nightmare."

"Perhaps you wish to talk about it, sir?"

"No. That is one thing I do _not _wanna do."

"I have an extensive selection on psychology and dream interpretation, sir."

"No, the last thing I need is for my computer to tell me I'm messed up in the head. I know that already."

"Would you like to discuss why there is a hole in the master bedroom's window instead?" Tony sighed.

"No Jarvis, just get someone to fix it."

"What shall I tell them?"

"I don't care, tell them the truth."

"Which is what, sir?"

"That I threw a mattress through it."

"Right sir. Should I order stronger glass for the window in case you feel the need to litter the ocean with your furniture again?"

"Uh... no. I think I got it all taken care of.

"Then I shall place the call at once. Would you like your customary lunch order at this time?"

"Nah, I don't really feel like eating."

"Sir, that has been your excuse for the past few days. Are you certain you feel well?"

"No. Just drop it, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Jarvis, can you tell who was in Pepper's office at 5ish yesterday afternoon?"

"Yes sir, it appears that a man, not yourself, entered Ms. Potts' office at approximately 5:02 pm. He and Ms. Potts conversed for a short time and they appear to have left together at 5:10."

"Ooookay, but what's his _name_?"

"Matthew Dawes, sir. Age, 32. Height, 5 foot 11. The internet says he works at a law firm on 31st Street." Jarvis paused.

"Sir, I'm also getting records of Mr. Dawes being arrested for domestic violen-"

"So what do you think Pepper sees in him? Looked a bit like a slimy git if you ask me."

"Sir, I don't think Ms. Potts had any intention of asking your opinion of the man before she went to dinner with him."

"… Shut up, Jarvis."

"Yes, sir."

A pause.

"Jarvis, I need a plan to get her back."

"Sir?"

"Yeah... I know! I could show up under her window, like in those sappy movies, and sing her a song!"

"What song would you sing, sir?"

"Hmm... she likes Guns and Roses, right?"

"Sir, I have no record of anything like that on her personal playlist."

"Oh, well maybe I'll broaden her horizons."

"I don't think she would appreciate that very much."

"Well, I am NOT showing up at her door crooning Barry Manilow."

"The only song which may combine both of your tastes is Aerosmith's 'Don't Wanna Miss A Thing'."

"Well.. we'll work that detail out later. Where does she live so I can get this right?"

"Sir, you're forgetting she has a security system similar to your own."

"So?"

"So, it calls the police if someone sets foot on the property after hours."

"Well, who gave her that?"

"You installed it yourself, sir."

"Damn."

"Perhaps you will find another plan of action."

"Yeah... hey, I could go on a talk show and apologize to her on national television."

"Sir, I would like to remind you that the last time you tried something like that, she refused to talk to you for three weeks."

"Oh yeah... so we can cross that off the list."

"Indeed, sir."

Another pause.

"Jarvis, do you think I should let her go?"

"Sir, if you want my opinion, Ms. Potts was the best thing to happen to you. To 'let her go' as you put it, seems counterproductive to your well-being. But, on the other hand, part of being in a relationship is respect for the others' wishes. If Ms. Potts has chosen Mr. Dawes as a suitable replacement for your affections, you must respect her choice."

"But, I pretty much forced her into that choice. And is it just me, or is she overreacting a bit?"

"That may be, sir. But think of it this way, if you found your significant other with another, wouldn't you find it hard not to be a bit bitter and try to move on?"

"No! Before her it wouldn't have bothered me! It didn't bother me when that Julie chick I dated told me she was breaking up with me for my lab partner! I even walked in on them sucking face!"

"If I may, sir, on more than one occasion, you left the two of them alone while you went to parties and engaged in coitus with the girls you found there."

"But I always came back! ...at some point."

"Right, sir, please excuse my analysis of your morals."

"But... Pepper would feel that way, wouldn't she?"

"Sir, I've never seen one of your multiple conquests ever treat you with such tenderness as Miss Potts. She seems to love you as you love her."

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir."


	8. Chapter 8

***gasp* The Second Date! Just a quick question; What's your opinion of Matt? Also, many thanks to Skeeziks with the very helpful ideas!**

**Chapter 8:**

Pepper took a deep cleansing breath. And another. And another. And one more for good measure. Matt would be here any minute to pick her up for the gala and she HAD to calm down. The evening was sure to include some measure of hand holding when it came to dancing and there was absolutely nothing attractive about sweaty, clammy hands. She smoothed her gown down and checked herself in the mirror one last time.

Her dress was dark red, almost purple, and flowed down her body like water (or blood, depending on how morbid one was.) Her hair was up in a tight updo and her shoes matched the dress perfectly. She looked absolutely perfect… and felt entirely unprepared. She had to face it, she missed Tony. The nightmare a few nights ago hadn't helped that at all. The crooked smile he wore when he beckoned her to bed had been in her head ever since she had left for London. She missed the way he smelled, his walk, his voice, even the way he liked to make airplanes out of important notices. She shook her head and put all thoughts of him out of her mind, Tony had showed her what he thought of her. She scooped her purse off the couch and went to get the door, she had to pretend she didn't care when she saw him. She went to answer the door and was greeted by Matt in a tuxedo, holding a corsage, smiling impishly. She chuckled and let him slide it over her wrist. She took his hand and allowed herself to be escorted to the car.

At dinner they discussed Matt's troubles with the tuxedo fitting. Apparently, his fitter was new and therefore unable to measure someone's inseam without blushing. Then, the store had the wrong collar sewn on a shirt so it was nearly choking Matt when he tried it on. The whole ordeal made Matt very glad he didn't regularly wear tuxedos. Once, the waiter was being a bit flirty with Pepper. Matt was strangely rude at this and advised the waiter to assist the other tables. Pepper thought this strange but didn't say anything. She chalked it up as protectiveness and it was a nice change. Usually Tony was the one swatting off the women en masse. By the time they returned to the car Matt was thoroughly excited for the gala to "see how the rich people partied".

Tony thought he was ready. His cufflinks matched his outfit perfectly and his tie was straight. He even had a date. He had brought one of the more chesty secretaries from the office who was currently draped over his side. He really had no interest in her but if he showed up alone, he would be looking for Pepper all night. He sighed and looked up at the door. He thought he was ready for tonight, but as soon as she walked in the door… he didn't stand a chance of retaining any sanity. His jaw dropped. Pepper looked phenomenal. Seriously. Perfection. She also was… glowing somehow. He looked to her left and saw… him. He felt a stab of pain as the man hooked his arm around her waist and Tony winced. He looked away.

Pepper noticed the grimace that had crossed his features as he looked at her. He must have been hoping she wouldn't show tonight. She looked at the ground sorrowfully. Matt pulled her out to the dance floor. Matt was a good dancer, there was no denying that. The dance didn't have the same spark that dancing with Tony brought, but it was nice to be held.

After an hour or so, the guy Pepper was with had to go to the bathroom or whatever. Tony expertly handed his drink off to his extremely annoyed date and started towards her. She looked up and he stopped dead. They stared at each other for a few seconds. He didn't know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth a few times with no prevail. She looked at the ground. He took a step towards her. He opened his mouth once more.

"Pepper…"

He couldn't help himself. He leaned in quickly for a kiss. Her hand flew to his lapel and pulled him closer. His hands wound around her waist and pulled her even closer. After what seemed like forever, she pulled back, gasping for air. He stuttered at her.

"I- I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- it just sort of ha-" he was cut off by her man-friend appearing behind her with a new drink for her. Her eyes hesitated on his but he quickly left. He went straight for the door leaving his date with another man. He didn't care.

Tony sped along the highway. He kissed her! It wasn't supposed to happen but he couldn't quite find it in himself to be contrite about it.

"Pepper, what the hell was that all about?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean, I thought you dumped Stark and now I see you attached to him by the lips? What's going on?"

"Nothing! I swear! And why are you so interested in that?" Matt raised his hand for a minute but clenched it into a fist and lowered it, opting instead for pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"I just think it would be in your best interest not to fall for him again." Pepper was crushed. She knew Matt was right. Why did she let him fool her like that? He didn't care for her and he had the audacity to come back for more! Pepper sighed and took Matt's hand. She led him out of the door and motioned for the valet to bring Matt's car around.

Tony was confused. He honestly hadn't meant to kiss her, he couldn't stop himself… but she did grab him closer when he did. What did that mean? Tony put his head in his hands. He needed to see her. His head popped up. He could see her! He jumped back in his car and reversed. He was going to her house and he was going to apologize and… and what? She had a boyfriend. She wouldn't want to see him. His heart sank, he needed her so badly. Maybe he would drive by anyway… just to check the house wasn't on fire or anything drastic like that, he reasoned with himself. Surely she would appreciate his thoughtfulness for her well being at least. He eagerly sped off towards his sanctuary… just to check it wasn't on fire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Er... hi. Sorry I took a break from this. I was searching for the right ending... and I think I've found it. I vehemently apologize if this offends anyone who has ever had to deal with this kind of relationship. I have been fortunate enough to never have, so I gave it my best shot. **

**Chapter 9:**

Pepper heaved a sigh. Matt had been bitchy all the way home. He was ranting about how Tony was no good and didn't deserve to talk to her. It was kind of cute… in a weird possessive way. Matt pulled into her driveway and ran around to let her out. While they walked toward the house Matt pulled her closer than usual. Pepper thought nothing of it and snuggled into his side. When they got inside, Pepper asked Matt if he'd like to share some ice cream, something she and Tony did on a regular basis, even when they weren't dating. Tony loved ice cream and loved to share it with people. It was something _he_ had done with his mother. So, clearly, it was something he did with people he cared about. Pepper had nearly cried the first time he told her that. She felt honoured that he would trust her enough with something that special to him. Not anymore though. It had been nearly two weeks since Tony had pulled her laptop off the desk and replaced it with a bowl of ice cream and two spoons, eager for attention. Maybe if she could establish some new traditions with Matt, things might start feeling less forced and more real. Matt shook his head quickly and turned to his cell phone. Pepper sighed for what felt like the billionth time that night. She scooped herself some and sat next to him on the sofa, feeling more alone with Matt sitting so close to her. Matt casually turned to her, his expression... odd. Almost... mistrusting.

"So… what were you and Tony talking about before he raped your face?" Pepper nearly choked.

"Raped my face? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you couldn't have wanted it, you're with me, so he clearly forced you into it."

"Why does he have to be at fault? I could have started it just as easily as he."

"But he's a womanizing asshole. You're not stupid enough to think that man still cares about you. So why couldn't he has started it? He was probably just looking to get lucky and he was too drunk to realize he'd already screwed you." Pepper sat her bowl on the table and slapped his across the face.

"Don't talk about him like that! He didn't _screw_ me! We... " She paused. Matt looked at her, astonished that she had hit him. She hadn't meant to.

"What? If it wasn't screwing, what was it? _Love?_" He sneered. "Pepper, you have to believe that he's moved on! You saw that tramp he was attached to. I'm here to tell you to _get over it._ And I didn't appreciate the slap, either."

"I- He used to do this all the time..." Pepper said, quietly.

"What, hump and dump?" He retorted. Pepper frowned.

"No! When he got in too deep, or got in a stressful situation... he would drive the thoughts out of his head by going out drunk. He always regretted it after too. He told me he wished he could do it over."

"So that still proves my point! He didn't realize what he had so he left. Personally, I know why he left if you were this bitchy to him when he tried to talk to you." His words hurt. Pepper closed her eyes. Behind her eyes, her mind replayed the last week to her conscience. It was an odd mashup of pictures. Tony running, Tony crying, herself crying, Tony walking towards her, and that night she had found him. She remembered the haze in his eyes when he turned around. Drunk. So unlike the look in his eyes when she, herself, had been with him. He looked... lonely. Even with someone right beside him, he looked so alone. He _had _run after her. Nearly tripped over his discarded pants. He was so eager to get away from the bitch in his bed. Even when she had walked in on him with one of his girls from before Afghanistan, he just told her to talk to him in a minute. Often to the annoyance of whoever was currently in his bed. He had never walked out on one of them. This was different. He was literally tripping over himself to catch her. He...

"He still loves me." She opened her eyes. Matt was staring at her in shock. "He still loves me and I still love him! That's why I couldn't get over him! That's why he tried so hard to talk to me and why he sent me flowers and why he kissed me! I have to see him! I have to tell him I forgive him! I have to go-" She was cut off. Matt, who was still bewildered, grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the couch. Pepper yelped. Tony never touched her this way.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Matt, let me go!" She pleaded with him.

"I knew you were idiotic enough to still have feelings for that man. I tried to change you but you wouldn't budge. What's wrong with me?" He slapped her with his other hand, "Why aren't I good enough? He left! I'm here!" He slapped her again, he looked slightly crazy, "Is it because he's rich? I can be rich! Pepper, I _love_ you." He shoved her back onto the couch. He came towards her with hands clenched into fists. Pepper braced herself and closed her eyes, this was all wrong…

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hi again! And happy almost 235th birthday to my home country! This is my favorite chapter, see if you can figure out why. Hint: it may or may not have to do with Tony busting up _someone's _face... but whatever. :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**

Tony felt like a creep. Here he was, sitting in a car across the street from his ex girlfriend's house, waiting. He turned on the radio to give his some vague reason of stopping on this very street. He pushed a button and went to his favorite station. The radio blared in a melancholy tune.

_"I wish I was special, You're so fucking special, But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo, What the hell am I doing he-?" _Tony switched the radio off. Technology hated him today.

He glanced at her house and noticed the front window was open. He couldn't help but stare at the happy couple in the window. Pepper had a bowl of ice cream in her hands. Tony winced as memories of shared ice cream came flooding back. Her expression didn't look happy though… it looked… anguished. She appeared to be hearing something unsavory from her companion. Suddenly her expression shifted to that of rage and her hand reached out and slapped him full on the face. Tony tried not to be too satisfied. She was apparently giving him a piece of her mind. The guy rubbed his cheek. Tony almost rubbed his in sympathy. Pepper could slap pretty hard when she wanted to. He almost felt bad for the guy... almost. Her expression changed to that of sadness while the man-friend's switched to an almost reprimanding look. He was telling her off for slapping him? He probably deserved it, the prick. She closed her eyes briefly but when she opened them, she looked... resolved somehow. Tony was staring so intensely out the window that when a tired looking man walked by with his dog, he jumped violently. That earned him a strange look from the man who discreetly pulled out his cell. Great, that was all he needed, to be caught by the police creeping on a woman he was supposed to be over. He was about to take off. She didn't deserve this. Tony had just started up the engine when suddenly, the man grabbed her wrist. Tony's blood ran cold. Everything slowed down. The man's hand reached up and struck her across the face. Tony nearly took the door off of the car, leaving it running. In no time, Tony was out of the car, across the street, up the stairs, and kicking the front door in.

Pepper didn't know what to do. Her lip was bloody and her wrist hurt from bruises, already forming. Matt was ranting about her stupidity and Tony's arrogance. She didn't know what went wrong! First, he was mildly upset, but somehow… he had snapped. She knew Tony would never had done this to her. Speaking of Tony…

Pepper would give anything to see him again. Even if he didn't love her, his face would be the biggest comfort right now. There was a thump at the door, Matt froze. Pepper kept her eyes closed. If it was the police, they would find her and arrest Matt. Another thump, seriously, the door wasn't deadbolted! Low cursing was heard outside. She heard the whine of something laser-ish charging. The door blasted open and Pepper heard herself scream.

Pepper heard a scuffle behind her and male grunting. If it was the police, they would have made themselves know. It sounded like two men. 'Great' she thought, 'Just what I need. TWO men taking their anger out on me.' She closed her eyes tighter, not wanting to see her fate. Matt yelped, a thud sounded outside, and there was silence. She opened her eyes fractionally but when she heard a slightly winded voice she shut them again.

"He's not allowed to touch you like that. Nobody is allowed to touch you like that." Well that sounded just like… she opened her eyes.

Tony.

She got up and stared at him, he stared back, nervously.

"I'm sorry Pepper, I was just- er- driving by and I just_ happened_ to be driving by when that happened. I'm so sorry. I'll... I guess I'll just... leave now, then. Er... bye." He took a step towards the door but she stopped him. A gentle hand on his wrist. He turned.

"Thank you for saving me." He smiled and replied,

"I'm a superhero, it's kind of my job." A moment passed with only the silence between them, both staring at the ground nervously.

"How'd you get the door open?" Tony held up his hand, sheepishly. It was encased in the travel version of the Iron Man gauntlet he had been perfecting over the last month. Pepper rolled her eyes and wiped the blood off her lip. Tony eyes changed to blackest black as he saw her injuries. Tony had to look away before he got angry again. Pepper went to get a rag to clean up with. When she returned, Tony was on the phone with the police, giving them Matt's general description. He was also studiously ignoring Pepper's silent plea to let it go. When he was on hold, he turned to her.

"No, Pepper, I will _not _let it go. He _hurt_ you. You can hate me all you want but do _not_ ask me to let this go." That shut her up pretty quick. Instead she busied herself with straightening out the rubble that was now her front door. As soon as Tony was through he sat on Pepper's couch and rubbed his forehead. His other arm lay across the back of the couch. Pepper noticed that he had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Pepper remembered that she was still in her gown... and it still held traces of her blood. The police would want it, she thought, as she excused herself to change into something more comfortable. She decided on a tank top and yoga pants. She hung her dress up in her closet and headed back to the living room.

"By the way, Tony. How exactly did you find out where I lived? I know I told you the address once, but did you just remember it or-?" She paused. Tony was standing in the kitchen looking into the trash can with a dejected look on his face. Pepper's blood ran cold. She knew what was in the trash that he was probably looking at. After her "nightmare" she had taken the picture of herself and Tony by her bed and threw it away. She remembered the half-satisfied, half-miserable feeling that coursed through her when she tossed it. She felt like an absolute bitch now. She didn't know what to say.

"Tony... I-" He looked up, eyes a little red. He quickly plastered a smile on his face that didn't fool Pepper for a minute. His voice was straining and fighting to stay in control. He was breaking inside.

"So, yeah. The police are on their way to sort this out. I don't feel comfortable leaving you here with your door smashed in so... I can put you up in a hotel for the night or... you could stay with me?" He seemed to tack the last option on as a hope that she would stay nearby. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. Staying close by would only lead to hurt for the both of them...

"No, no. Thanks, but I'll just go to a hotel. I don't want to be a bother." He couldn't believe it. She thought she would be a bother? He hoped maybe they could sit and talk for awhile. She didn't even want to stay _near_ him. He was breaking down. He nodded, briefly.

"Ok, well, put it on my card... I'll just... yeah, I'd better go." He quickly walked from the room. He wasn't exactly aware of opening his car door and sliding in. He sat in his car for a moment. He felt like an idiot. He knew it wouldn't fix things, but did it make him a bad person for wanting her to jump into his arms after saving her? Any other girl would. No, he thought, wryly, Pepper wouldn't. And to be honest, he wasn't sure he _wanted_ her to. He had to get her back, there was no question about that. With no potential boyfriend in the picture, things might run a bit smoother now, as well. He turned the key in the ignition. At least they were on speaking terms again... he sped off, not noticing the redhead standing in the window, watching him with remorse. He would never know how much she was kicking herself for not taking him up on his offer to stay with him.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rhodey's joined the party! Please review!**

**Chapter 11**

Pepper was absolutely dreading coming into work that following Monday. Not because she had to face Tony, she was extremely grateful he had come to her rescue. It was because she still had large bruises and her wrist was slightly swollen from where Mat had grabbed her so tightly. She did the best she could. Makeup couldn't hide all the bruises, but it would do for now. She walked past the questioning glances and gossiping whispers and headed for the sanctuary of her office. At least there, she could shut the world out and _work. _Janine already knew what had happened, Pepper had called her from the hotel and asked her to find where Matt worked. She had been feeling vengeful but the feeling had passed now. Now, she was hurt and embarrassed and just downright lonely. The one guy she tried to distract herself with had turned out to be a loser. She sipped her coffee and stared out her floor to ceiling window. She hadn't let herself think about what could have happened if Tony hadn't been there. She heard a knock on her door and she turned. Rhodey had appeared, holding his cap in his hand and looking at her like he was ready to shoot something. Before she could say anything, he was across the room and folding her into a hug. She held tightly and felt tears starting.

"I'm so sorry, Pepper. I'm sorry he was a jerk and I'm sorry things didn't work out. I know I'm Tony's best friend, but I want you to be happy, too."

"Thanks, James." After a few seconds, they released each other. James handed her a tissue off her desk which she took gratefully.

"Tony called me last night and said he and I had a job to do. Do you know anything about it?" Pepper shook her head. Tony hadn't spoken to her since he left on Saturday night.

"That's because she's not in the loop. Come on, Platypus." Tony's voice sounded from behind. They both looked up and saw Tony casually standing in her doorway wearing a t-shirt and jeans again. He walked into Pepper's office. He came over to the pair and put his hand on her arm and rubbed it lightly.

"You alright, Pep?" She nodded, a little off balance at the spark that went through her when he touched her. He smiled tightly.

"Aren't you dressed a bit casual for work, Tony?"

"Nope. At least, not the work _I_ plan on doing. And I'm taking this guy with me, so... I'll see you later." He grabbed Rhodey's shoulder and wheeled him around, still staring at her.

"Um... okay... bye." He gave her a salute and walked out with Rhodey. She sat behind her desk and shook her head. She had no idea what he was up to, but she was pretty sure he didn't _want_ her to know.

When they were out of earshot, Rhodey shoved Tony.

"Man, what is going on with you two?" Rhodey's look was both questioning and exasperated. Tony feigned innocence. He pushed the down button on the elevator. When they got in, he didn't press the floor level just then.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're going on about."

"Right. So, let me get this straight. You just _happened_ to be driving by when that asshole hit her? And then you broke down the door and busted his face up?" Tony's fist clenched. He still had problems hearing that Pepper had been hurt.

"Yep, sounds about right."

"Tony..." He looked at his best friend. The best friend who was giving him that 'Tell me exactly what we're about to do before I knock your teeth out'. "You're not handling this well. Now, you know you can tell me anything." His voice dropped to a soothing level, "I know you want to knock this guy around as much as I do. So, what are we doing, man?" Tony sighed. He knew he could count on Rhodey to share his feelings concerning anything harmful to Pepper. He smiled grimly.

"We're gonna go be his worst nightmare." Tony admitted. Rhodey grinned.

"Well alright." With that Rhodey pushed the button on the elevator to head down to the main lobby.

Tony was used to going well over the speed limit, but with a confirmed partner in his scheme, he was even more eager to go faster to get home quicker. When the pair finally reached his home, they wasted no time heading down to his extensive basement.

"How do you wanna do this, Tony?" Tony shrugged.

"I was thinking Iron Man and War Machine go out to play for a bit." Rhodey sighed and hesitated a while.

"Tony, I'm more than willing to help, but that has stupid written all over it... and you gotta know that."

"Then what do you suggest exactly? And it's not stupid... it's making use of my technological expertise." Rhodey rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying it's not tempting. But we could get in serious trouble if we got caught... we could just go over to his house and... 'talk' to him, if you get what I'm saying." Tony looked at him disbelievingly.

"'Talk.' You just wanna 'talk' to the guy."

"For starters. Don't get me wrong, we're gonna slap him around a bit, but we're not gonna show up at his door and play tennis with his skull. We gotta let him know that we're not happy with him... _while_ slapping him around."

"So... no repulsors?"

"No repulsors."

"Damn."

"Sorry, man. I have a job to hold down and all."

"Yeah, I guess murder wouldn't look to good on your resumé."

"Not that I haven't already mentally killed him."

"Oh man... if I did half the stuff I wanted to do... they couldn't even use his _dental_ records to identify him." Rhodey winced. With a plan in mind, they asked Jarvis to track down the man's information. They debated for a time over where would be the best place to nab him. Jarvis helpfully interjected,

"He is currently at his place of residence." They grinned at each other. They were just about to head to Tony's car again. "Sirs?" They turned. "I have already taken the liberty of sending an untraceable virus to Mr. Dawes computer." Rhodey gave Tony a look. He shrugged.

"What can I say, I programmed him to be like me... that's _exactly_ what I would've done. Good work, Jarvis" Rhodey rolled his eyes and they took off.

The pair found Matt's home pretty easily. It was in an upscale neighborhood so it was plenty isolated. They parked a few houses down so it wouldn't look suspicious. Rhodey took the lead, because Matt would recognize Tony too easily. Rhodey knocked on his door and waited, Tony in the bushes. Matt answered and Rhodey was pleased to see a bruise forming on his temple. He introduced himself only as 'James' and landed a hard right hook on his jaw. Matt reeled back as Rhodey stepped inside. Tony was surprised when Rhodey shut the door behind him and locked it.

Inside, Matt was clutching his cheek and swearing at Rhodey. Rhodey stood calmly by the door.

"So... ever heard of someone called Pepper Potts?" Matt's eyes widened. He shakily pointed a finger at Rhodey.

"Stark put you up to this. He did! He found out where I live and he sent you!" Rhodey snickered menacingly.

"Just answer the question, man."

"Yeah... I know her."

"You ever slap her around?" Matt paled.

"Look, I don't know you and you have-" Rhodey cut him off by putting his hand on his shoulder, and not too lightly.

"Answer... the question..." Rhodey balled his hand up into a fist. Matt eyed it warily and hesitated.

"I... _may_ have... nudged her in the right direction. She just needed some... encouragement... know what I mean..?" Matt had the gall to playfully nudge Rhodey in the ribs. Rhodey feigned humor.

"Aw yeah man... I know what you are-" He socked Matt hard in the gut, Matt bent over, groaning. "-You're one of the most pathetic excuses of a human being I've ever seen." He turned and walked out the door. Before he shut it, he turned back. "And if you call the police, they would be _very _interested in hearing Pepper's story." With that, he left. Leaving a battered and slightly bloody Matthew Dawes behind.

Tony was sulking in the car when Rhodey exited the house. He waved merrily at Tony and got in the car. As Tony started it up, he petulantly asked Rhodey,

"Why didn't you let me come with you?"

"Because! You would have knocked the man's teeth straight outta his mouth. He got up easy as far as I'm concerned. Pepper wouldn't have wanted that and in the long run-" Tony looked at him skeptically, "Ok, _very_ long run, you never would've done that if you were in your right mind." Tony pouted.

"I would've punched him in the gut a few times, that's all."

"Taken care of." Tony grinned at him.

"Did he cry? He seems like a crier."

"He looked like he was about to." There was a brief pause.

"I wouldn't have cried." Rhodey sighed and looked out the window.

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, would you look at that? I'm finished! I've had an absolute blast writing this and have been deeply encouraged by the positive feedback this piece has received. Thanks to all my readers (I think I'm up to six now)! Now, without all the chit chat from me... enjoy.**

**~77**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Chapter 11**

Pepper dabbed at a particularly bad cut on her arm. It had been fine this morning, but it had opened again from bending her arm to answer the phone. She winced as she dabbed anesthetic on it and it stung. A knock sounded. She looked up, slightly panicked. Most people had seen the bruises, but she really didn't need all of SI knowing she was still liable for the emergency room. She tried to quickly sweep her supplies into a drawer but before she could, Tony walked in, dressed more appropriately for work this time. She relaxed, Tony knew she was still bleeding. She had argued that she could deal with it enough not to be taken in for stitches the night before. She wasn't so sure now, though. Tony's eyes darkened briefly as he took in her current activity. He shut the door behind him and walked over to help. He stood next to her and picked up the bottle of peroxide. He held out his hand for the tissue she was dabbing with but she waved him down. Every time she winced, his hands flew up to help, expression stressed, but she managed. She quickly smoothed a bandage over the cut and reached for the bottle of peroxide that was still clutched in his hand. She brushed her hand across his shoulders as she walked past him to store her supplies in a cabinet.

"Stop hovering, mother hen." He smiled wryly.

"This must be what it's like for you, huh?" Pepper looked up. "When I come home from a mission all banged up." She looked away.

"It's different." Tony nodded. There was an awkward silence between them as Pepper bustled around and Tony stood with his hands in his pockets. Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times, searching for the right words. Pepper didn't notice this and was busy trying to coordinate a meeting for the R and D department.

"Have you talked to him?" Pepper stopped filing papers and looked up, but didn't turn around.

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"… No."

"So you're just going to let it go?" Tony's voice was unsteady.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pepper didn't hear Tony's footsteps cross the room but suddenly she was turned around and was met by Tony's gaze. He was angry, that was certain, but there was an edge of sadness. He was just as miserable about this as she was.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He sounded on the verge of tears. "Pepper, you need to tell the police or…" He stopped, at a loss for words. Pepper was angry.

"Or what? Tony, it's over with him and I. I'm never going to see him again and if I tell, it's going to get out that you and I aren't together. Trust me, it's just better if I don't. So… or what?" Tony was flabbergasted. This wonderful, stupid woman was willing to let her problems go to protect his miserable ass. He hated her. He loved her. Pepper moved to get around him. He put his hand on her waist to stop her.

"You tell… or I will." He pressed his mouth to hers. He actually meant to start this kiss. Admittedly he was sort of surprised when she didn't push him off immediately and slap him. He relaxed as he felt her go limp against him. Tony poured everything he had into this kiss. All of his regret for his mistake, his rage that he couldn't protect her from everything that conspired against her, and his relief that she hadn't quit. She was still here. Gradually, their lips slowed. Tony pressed his lips against hers gently. He inhaled and leaned his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavily. Pepper stared into Tony's eyes.

"Okay," she whispered, "Okay, I'll go to the police." Tony closed his eyes and reached for her hand. He drew it to his mouth and he kissed her fingertips.

"Thank you." He pulled away.

"But… Tony," she looked away from him, "This doesn't change anything… between you and me." She slid around him and out the door while Tony stood, staring sadly at the bit of wall she was previously occupying.

Out on the street, Pepper was better able to focus. She promised Tony she would tell, and she would. She just didn't know what to say. She walked aimlessly down the street rehearsing conversations in her head. In each of her imagined scenarios, Matt walked free because she couldn't convince the officers that it wasn't her fault any of this happened in the first place. If she had just stayed that night and listened to Tony, the cut on her arm might never have existed. Her thoughts strayed to Tony. They still weren't together again and she knew she still had just cause to be mad at him, but she'd be damned if she said that kiss hadn't felt amazing. She needed to fix things with Tony. This "dance around the real issue" thing wasn't working. She looked up suddenly. She was standing in front of the police department. Already? Pepper took a deep breath and took hold of the door handle. She walked inside like she had a plan. She didn't of course, but appearances had to be kept up. She marched up to the head desk and was greeted by a grandfatherly sort of officer, his lined eyes speaking of one too many years of seeing things no one should have to deal with.

"What can I do for ya miss?" The officer asked, pen poised above a legal pad.

"I'd like to report a domestic violence case." The officer nodded gravely and came around the desk to show her to a private room where the two of them could talk in private.

Two hours later, Pepper was led back into the main lobby. She thanked the officer one last time and swiped under eyes to make sure there were no lingering mascara tear stains. Before she could walk out the door, a pudgy, balding officer called out to her.

"Hey, don't you- hey, missy! Don't you work for Stark?" She paused with her hand on the door handle. She turned and nodded. The officer hurried up to her, wheezing slightly. He thrust a piece of paper in her hands. She didn't understand it at first.

"We got a call not four hours ago that some guy who matched that description you just gave had been beaten up in his own home. Know anything?" The short man eyed her suspiciously. Pepper read the document in her hands more closely. Bits and pieces jumped out at her.

Ten o'clock A.M… breaking and entering… Matt Dawes… beaten severely… suspect… James.

She looked up unseeing. He wouldn't dare, would he? She flew out the door before the portly officer finished asking again if she knew anything. Oh, yes he would, she though savagely as she more or less stomped up the street back to SI.

She passed Janine on her way to Tony's office. She barely ground out a greeting before storming into his business suite. He was busy talking on the phone.

"I'm sorry Ted, really! My assistant just walked in with an urgent matter to discuss with me so I really have to let you go… yes, I'll talk to you later in the week… alright, goodb-… yes, you too… ok… yeah, bye." He popped the earpiece out of his ear and tossed it carelessly on his desk. He looked up at Pepper.

"Man, Ted Stewart can not let silence go unfilled, can he?" Pepper said nothing, just glared at him. Tony, looking for all the world like a small boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, put his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet nervously.

"So… er… guess you found out about that thing that Rhodey and I were doing earlier." Pepper was silent. She merely inhaled sharply to acknowledge he had been correct. "Well… to be honest… I didn't do anything. Rhodey left me in the car while he went to… uh, "talk" to the asshole, if I had my way, he'd be in the morgue right now, though." The added the past bit under his breath. Somehow, Pepper looked even madder than she did before. He looked sheepishly at her.

"Ooookay, I'd really appreciate if you'd say something, Pep. Because, you're a little scary right now with the puffing smoke and that look on your face. Kinda makes me think you want to eat me and use my spine as a toothpick."

"How could you do this?"

"Well, I-"

"Did you drag Rhodey or did he come willingly?"

"Well, he-"

"Did you even think that this could get you arrested?"

"That bastard told, he-"

"Tony, I appreciate the thought, but this is no way to go about things." Tony was tired of this one-sided conversation.

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?" Pepper closed her mouth and blinked at him. It would've been sort of cute if he wasn't still angry.

"The reason I went after him was because I was angry. He hurt you and I couldn't do anything to stop that. It was tearing me apart and the only thing that made me feel better was alcohol and getting even. Alcohol is what led us to this problem in the first place, so that was out of the question," Tony started pacing, "Getting even was much more appealing. And Rhodey was more than willing to help. We care about you, Pep. We don't like seeing you hurt or upset or… bruised." His voice was strangled on the last word, "It's a guy thing, defending our turf." Pepper was silent for a long time.

"I'm not your 'turf' anymore, Tony." Tony stopped pacing and looked up. His face fell slightly.

"I… know. And that's another thing we need to talk about."

"You want to talk about it? Now?"

"'If not now, then when? If not me, then who?'" Tony quoted. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Be serious, Tony." He walked over and placed his hands on her forearms.

"I assure you, I'm trying. Ask me anything you want, I'll tell you the truth."

"Alright then… what were you doing with that girl?"

"I had intended to sleep with her." Pepper turned away, fighting tears.

"Why?"

"… I missed you. And I was confused."

"That's a crap reason. You say that all the time. You were confused?"

"Have you ever known me to react logically?" She thought on this and agreed, he did react oddly to his own feelings.

"Why were you confused?"

"Pep, I could still taste you after you left. More than that, I wanted to be with you again after that first time. Do you realize how odd that was for me? It was this weird panic that I needed you and it scared me and I didn't know how to… deal with it. So, I-"

"-You did as usual and drowned it in alcohol." Tony nodded feverishly, desperate for her to understand. "Do you still love me?" Unbeknownst to Pepper, a flash of annoyance crossed Tony's features.

"Pepper, that's a stupid question. Of course I love you… do- do you still love me…?"

"Yes." Tony sighed in relief, he had been worrying about that. Pepper asked, very quietly. "How will I know you won't do this again?" Tony looked down. He had been thinking long and hard how to answer this very question, should his sorry ass ever get lucky enough to be asked this.

"I don't even know that I won't do it again. I know I don't want to. Losing you nearly broke me in half the first time, I'm not going to do that again willingly. But… I'm going to slip sometimes, Pep. I'm going to get drunk and I'm going to fall down sometimes… I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll be around to pick me back up and dust me off." Pepper whirled and stared at him, tears streaming down her face.

"But Tony, I can't deal with it if you do this again. When I saw you with that… whore, I- it felt like I was just another one of those girls. Those girls you were with for a while, but as soon as they put out, you were done with them. Do you have any idea how that felt?" She did her best to wipe her tears with her sleeve. Tony walked slowly to her and put his arms around her. She hesitated briefly, but gave in and wrapped her arms around him, clutching his shirt.

"I- I am so sorry, Pepper. More sorry than you will ever know. I'd do anything for a second chance." Pepper sniffled.

"One chance. If anything like that happens again, that's it. I'm quitting, I'm moving out of the state and I'm never coming back. Understand?" The very thought of never seeing Pepper again made Tony clutch her a bit closer. He took her chin and tilted her face up towards his.

"I promise." He leaned down and captured her lips.

Several hours later, Pepper pulled herself off the small couch and went to disentangle her blouse from the chair across the room. She spied Tony's tie hanging from the floor lamp and smiled. There was definitely something to be said for make-up sex. Tony stirred from the sofa. He smiled at her and sleepily said,

"Hey… You know that's the first time I've slept in over a week?" Pepper grinned.

"Me too. But it was only for about two hours, so you'll need to get some real sleep tonight."

"Don't know if I'll be getting much sleep tonight, either. My bed will no longer be empty so I have to be alert to entertain. Speaking of which, get over here." Pepper was happy to oblige. When she pulled away again, she was pleased to see Tony a bit dazed. "Hey, no fair, gimme another."

"I can't. Janine needs to get tomorrow's schedule before five and it's 4:50 now. Besides, I need to straighten myself out." She wriggled into her skirt and threw Tony his shirt, tie, and slacks. He started getting dressed, halfheartedly.

"I disagree, Janine can wait, and you don't look NEARLY messed up enough, so get back over here." He put his hands up and gestured that his lap was open. It was very tempting. He looked pleasantly rumpled and his shirt had the top three buttons undone. Pepper forced herself to slip back into her shoes and make for the door. As she opened it, Janine toppled to the floor, clearly having been crouching outside of it, struggling to hear what was being said. Pepper threw her head back and laughed as she helped her best friend off the floor.

"Were you listening to us the whole time?" Janine laughed.

"No! I walked away when you two… er… made up, but whenever you two started talking, I had to know!" The two women burst out laughing again as they strode arm in arm to Pepper's office. Tony sat on the couch, tie in hand. He really didn't want to move yet, his romp with Pepper had left him happily drained of energy. Slowly, he worked up the motivation to move. He eased himself to the edge of the couch, ready to push himself up. Suddenly, Pepper dashed back in. She pulled him back against the couch, tipped his head back, and kissed him for all he was worth. This kiss was passionate and sexy and full of fire. Tony's hand wandered up her arm to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Too soon, it was over and she left again, smirking. Tony lay back, mouth slightly agape and eyes glazed over. He had traces of lipstick on his mouth.

Yep, he didn't have a prayer of moving for a long time.

THE END


End file.
